


Final Voyage

by Jena Bartley (jenab)



Category: Andromeda (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26341882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/pseuds/Jena%20Bartley
Summary: The Andromeda Ascendant was dead in space.
Relationships: Dylan Hunt/Rommie
Kudos: 5





	Final Voyage

**Author's Note:**

> Diverges from canon around season three.

“Dylan. We’re leaving now.” Beka’s voice was soft, subdued. 

Dylan glanced around to see her standing with Harper and Rhade near the door. He turned back to stare out across the darkened bridge. 

“I’m staying.” 

“Dylan.” Beka moved closer, compassion in her voice. “There is nothing more you can do, there is nothing anyone can do. Andromeda is dead.” 

Dylan shook his head. “I’m not leaving my ship.” 

He heard Beka sigh before quietly herding Harper and Rhade off. Leaving him alone in a dead ship. 

The virus had hit hard ten days ago. Unknown and incurable. Dylan had to watch as the Andromeda Ascendant slowly died around him, painfully. The virus had spread quickly and steadily. Not even the genius of Harper or the combined minds of the finest Commonwealth scientists had been able to stop it. Harper had almost been killed during one attempt when the virus had sent a painful feedback into his neckport. 

The holographic image of Andromeda had disappeared soon after the virus started to spread followed by the ship’s avatar. Rommie had collapsed in his arms three days ago, eyes filled with pain. 

Now he was left with the deadened husk of a once mighty starship, the jewel of the Commonwealth fleet three hundred years ago. Not even good enough for salvage for fear that whatever had infected her could spread easily to other ships. 

She was to be destroyed, blown up in a blaze of fire and light. A fitting end for a warship who had preformed valiantly in battle. 

Dylan was supposed to be the one to go first. 

His hair had gone grey, and his body now ached every day. His once straight military bearing had started to slump a little in the past year. 

He’d spent the last few years looking for his replacement for the Andromeda, someone who would take care of her after he had passed on. He’d already retired and placed her in Beka’s capable hands while he searched for his ship’s next Captain.

He hadn’t found anyone he felt confidant to turn over the care and keeping of such as ship as the Andromeda Ascendant. 

Through the bridge window, Dylan watched as the Eureka Maru left. Now there was only him left alive on the once bustling ship full of crew and life. 

He stepped down to the pilot’s chair where the limp body of his ship’s avatar lay. Gathering up Rommie in his arms, Dylan held her close. 

He wouldn’t leave her alone at the end. She was his ship, his friend, his confidant. His lover in almost every way except physically. A captain of a sentient starship had a unique relationship with his ship. One that should not be abused or trust broken between them. 

One where he wouldn’t just walk away to leave her to die alone. 

He’s done his duty and helped bring back the Commonwealth in a new version and watched as the universe slowly regain all that it had lost when the last one had fallen. 

He was ready to live a quiet life and let others see to the continued growth and return to prosperity of the new era. 

However Dylan found he couldn’t face that future without knowing Andromeda was still there out in space even if she was under a different Captain. Not just for being the one person left who knew what it was like to live in the era of the first Commonwealth, who understood what it was to be a person out of time, but also someone he deeply cared for. 

It was surprisingly easy to hold her close to him, as he closed his eyes and waited for the end.


End file.
